headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story: The Coat Hanger
; James Cromwell; Jessica Lange | previous = "Unholy Night" | next = "The Name Game" }} "The Coat Hanger" is the ninth episode of season two of the American television series American Horror Story and the twenty-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jeremy Podeswa and written by Jennifer Salt. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, December 12th, 2012 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, a man named Johnny Morgan visits a therapist and reveals that he is not only a serial killer, but the son of the infamous 1960s madman known as Bloody Face. Back in 1964, Lana Winters discovers that she is pregnant with Oliver Thredson's child, but refuses to entertain the notion of letting the psychopath's child survive. Meanwhile, Briarcliff Manor patient Leigh Emerson attacks Sister Jude, but she fends him off. Jude is framed for the murder of Frank McCann and stripped of her position. Doctor Arthur Arden wants to learn the secret behind the aliens and their connection to Kit Walker and convinces Kit to let him place him into a near death-like state, convinced that the threat to his life will spurn the extraterrestrials into making an appearance. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Production code number: 2ATS09. * Final episode of 2012. * This is the first episode of American Horror Story directed by Jeremy Podeswa and the only episode he directed in season two. * This is the fourth episode of American Horror Story written by Jennifer Salt and her second episode of season two. She previously wrote "Nor'easter". * Actress Jenna Dewan-Tatum is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Actor Dylan McDermott is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * This is the second and final appearance of Leigh Emerson. He appeared last in "Unholy Night". * This is the second appearance of Shachath - the Angel of Death. She appeared last in "Dark Cousin". She appears next in "The Name Game". * Frank McCann appears as a corpse only in this episode. He was killed by Sister Mary Eunice McKee in "Unholy Night". This is the final appearance of actor Fredric Lehne this season. * This is the third appearance of Mother Superior Claudia. She appeared last in "Unholy Night". She appears next in "The Name Game". * This is the first time that Pepper has appeared since she disappeared in "Nor'easter". She appears next in "The Name Game". * This is the third appearance of Carl the orderly. He appeared last in in "Nor'easter". He appears next in "The Name Game". Quotes * Sister Jude Martin: Make it tight, Frank. * Leigh Emerson: Make it tight. I like it tight. Just ask Sister Chastity. * Sister Jude Martin: I'll deal with Sister Chastity. * Leigh Emerson: You might start by picking a new name for her. .... * Sister Jude Martin: So you'll spend the next couple days her, reflecting on your behavior. * Leigh Emerson: How can I reflect when my hand's tied down? * Sister Jude Martin: You're disgusting. * Leigh Emerson: We all got our crosses to bear. See also External Links * * * * * * "The Coat Hanger" at the AHS Wiki